


Stay With Me

by danagracee (harry_stiles)



Series: FFXV One Shots [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Timeline, Best Friends, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Groping, Heartbreak, House Party, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Neediness, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, No Spoilers, Party, Partying, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Romance, Royalty, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/danagracee
Summary: Getting the prince of Insomnia drunk opens up an entire new world of possibilities.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for commission on dA! Check [ here](https://danagracee.deviantart.com/journal/Writing-Commissions-OPEN-704783403) for details.

                _Ding-dong_.

                Mina raised her eyes from the giant pan of meat she was cooking when she heard the doorbell ring. The recipe required her to keep turning the meat over without interruptions but she knew she couldn’t and shouldn’t keep guests waiting.

                “I’ll get it,” Ignis said softly as he stepped away from the strawberry shortcake he had just finished preparing. His hands just ghosted her waist as he stepped between her and the narrow gap between the kitchen table.

                “Noct is finally here!” Prompto leaped from his seat at the opposite side of the kitchen table. Within the past hour the blond had managed to do nothing to help with preparing the meal. He had instead played some game called _King’s Knight_ on his phone and stole goodies while neither Ignis or Mina were looking.

                “It could just be Luna or Gladiolus. Don’t get your hopes up.” She took her eyes off the food for a moment to look at Prompto. “He’s always late to parties anyway.”

                “He wants to be _fashionably late_.” The blond groaned as he drew air quotes. “He could’ve came over early to help you out.” He leaned forward and rested his chin on the table.

                “We don’t need any of his bitching and moaning.” She smiled. The prince had a bad habit of complaining about everything whether it be about his crumby day or the hole in his sock.

                “Aw come on! I thought you liked Noct.” Prompto’s grin seemed to almost reach his ears. “Haven’t you guys been friends since… I don’t know… forever?”

                “We all met around the same time in high school, remember?”

                “How can I remember anything besides the screaming girls that always followed him?” The freckle faced boy sat up and placed his chin in the palm of his hand as he still leaned on the table. “Do you ever think about how lucky we are to be his friend?” He dreamily sighed.

                “No?” Mina crossed her arms over her chest. “He’s just as annoying as any other college boy.”

                “You guys know I can hear you, right?”

                Mina turned her attention to the man now standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The prince’s blue eyes bore into both her and his best friend.

                “You know it’s wrong to eavesdrop, Noctis.” Mina was amused by the prince’s furrowed brows. She didn’t know why she enjoyed meddling with him, but getting under the prince’s skin was a favorite past time since the day they met.

                “Noct!” Prompto practically screamed as he clumsily dropped his phone from his free hand. “How long have you been there?”

                “Long enough.” The prince still glared at Mina as she turned her attention back to the food again. “If you guys hated me you could’ve told me instead of talking about me behind my back.”

                “Noctis, relax. We don’t hate you,” she said as she eyed the sandwich buns sitting atop the counter next to her. With Ignis’ help she had learned a new recipe to serve to the guests tonight. Not only were schnitzel sandwiches Noctis’ favorite but Ignis had assured her they’d be a hit with the guests as well.

                “You just called me an annoying college boy. And you called me the king of bitching and moaning.” The prince walked closer to her and peered over her shoulder. “I think you have a problem with me.”

                She felt her heart rate suddenly increase as his chin brushed her shoulder. Noctis was not a touchy feely person and his sudden closeness put her on edge. “I think the only problem I have is you standing this close.” She flicked the stove off. The scent of the food was intoxicating, and she hoped it tasted as good as it smelled.

                “I just wanted to see what you were cooking.” His hands rested on either side of her hips on the oven handle.

                “Uh… Noct… you know I’m still here right?” Prompto’s voice seemed far away.

                “Stop fooling around, Noctis.” She backed into him to push him away. _He’s being weird today. He usually teases me but it’s verbal, not physical._

                “Relax, blondie. I’m just messing with her,” Noctis said as Mina began to untie her apron. “You really didn’t think we had something going on, did you?”

                “I…” Prompto’s voice cracked as he looked back and forth between the two.

                “Mina wouldn’t touch Noctis with a ten foot pole,” Ignis suddenly interjected as he rejoined the group in the kitchen.

                “Hey! I’m not that ugly!” The prince balled his hands into fists.

                “No one said you were ugly. It’s your personality.”

                Mina held back a laugh as Noctis’ eyes widened in disbelief. She hung her apron next to Ignis’ on the hook on the back of the spice cabinet door. “You’re not called Prince Charmless for nothing.”

                He grumbled something under his breath before saying louder, “Well, all of us are single for a reason! Specs is married to his job, blondie can’t even breathe around girls without choking on his own breath, and Mina…” His eyes rested on hers as she quirked an eyebrow.

                “I’m what, Noctis?”

                There was a foreign expression that crossed through his eyes as he frowned in defeat. “Nothing. Whatever,” he grumbled as he stomped out of the room.

                _He’s such a child._ She watched him go and briefly wondered if she should follow him. _I never properly told him hello, and even though it is normal for us to bicker I don’t feel like it settled with him well today._

                “Hey, Iggy, Proms? Can you two bring the food out and let everyone know it’s ready? Tell them they’re free to serve themselves!”

                “Huh? Where are you going?” Prompto’s voice faded into the distance as she took off after the prince. In the dimness of the main event room she could only make out the outlines of swaying bodies and the glint of multi colored lights against shot glasses.

 _Where did he go that fast?_ Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she scanned the crowd. There were just too many people at the Lucis New Year party for her to find him.

                “Looking for someone?”

                The gruff voice made her turn quickly. She looked up to find Gladiolus standing behind her with a smirk lining his lips.

                “Gladio! I’m so glad you made it!”

                “Well, yeah. It wouldn’t be a party without me,” he shouted over the music. “Luna and Cindy were with me, but they saw some _hot guys_ and ditched me.”

                _Sounds just like them._ Mina smiled. “Why don’t you join the rest of us in the kitchen?”

                “No way. Do you see how many hot chicks are here?” He nodded in the direction of a girl that was wearing practically nothing. Her dress was so skimpy Mina would rather call it a bath towel. “I’m going to go find myself a date. And you should too. You’ve been single for way too long.” He playfully ruffled her hair with his huge hand.

                “Hey!” She grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away as the big man laughed. “I just haven’t found the right guy yet. That’s all.”

                “Well, this is the perfect setting. Good luck out there.” The big man turned to the crowd and made a beeline straight to the scantily clad woman.

                “Good luck to you too…” She looked away as her friend started up his usual flirting routine. _This is totally the wrong setting to find the type of guy I want though. The guy I want his been in front of me this entire time, but he’s an idiot. At least he’s a cute idiot though._ She smiled at the thought.

                Mina walked her way through the throng of people as she battled with her thoughts. She had always found Noctis to be attractive, but his personality was such a turn off. When they first met he was shy and seemed uncertain of himself, but now that they had been friends for several years he had become comfortable and somewhat rude. They did share good memories such as camping together and countless sleepovers, but he was starting to become unbearable.

                _I wonder if something is going on at home?_ She brushed past a man that was taking deep breaths from a cigar. Noctis nearly told her everything that was going on in his life, good or bad, so it must’ve been something very personal for him not to share.

                “Hey cutie!”

                She was jerked to a stop when the man smoking the cigar grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at his face to find his yellow eyes staring down at her. He was handsome in every right, but she felt uncomfortable being touched by a stranger.

                “Can you please let me go?” She shook her shoulder free. She knew the distaste was clearly written on her face as he frowned at her.

                “Oh, a wild one!” The man handed his cigar off to a nearby friend. “You’re that girl that’s always hanging out with Prince Noctis, aren’t you? His kitchen maid?”

                “I’m not his kitchen maid.” She narrowed her eyes as the man loomed closer.

                “Well, he isn’t your boyfriend, is he? In fact, you don’t have a date, do you? Ever since you left that kitchen you’ve been wandering out here all alone.”

                _Oh great. He’s been watching me._ “Listen, I have to go-”

                “Wait.” The man grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall he was leaning against. “I can’t let someone as pretty as you just walk away like that.”

                Mina choked on the cigar smoke that bellowed from his nose like a chimney. There was alcohol all over his breath and she wanted to gag. _I should’ve just stayed in the kitchen._ “Hey! I said I have to go!” She tried to shove the man away, but he still held her in place.

                “Go where?” He sneered. “Why don’t you say we go up to one of those bedrooms upstairs? Maybe that’ll loosen you up.”

                _Is he serious right now?_ Mina glowered up at him as he started to yank her towards him.

                “Or we can dance.” His face was so close to hers she swore he was going to kiss her.

                “I said, let go!” She yelled as she slapped him across the face with her free hand.

                “Oh! She plays hard to get,” the man snarled after he recoiled from the pain. He tightened his grip on her wrist. She winced in pain but still held her ground.

                “Hey! What’s going on here?”

                Mina’s eyes widened as the man she was searching for stepped into the picture. His blue eyes were highlighted against the dark room as he leered at the man touching her.

                “N-Nothing, Prince Noctis!” The man immediately dropped her wrist. For someone that looked like a menacing bulldog just a moment ago he looked like a washed-up puppy now.

                “It looked like something to me.” The prince stepped between Mina and the man. “Quit touching girls that aren’t interested, especially my girlfriend!”

                Mina’s eyes nearly popped out of her hand at her friend’s statement. There was a hush in the party as he stepped closer to the man. All eyes in the room seemed to be on them as Noctis still yelled at the man.

                “If I see you trying to force yourself on another girl here you’re going to have to answer to me. Harassment isn’t tolerated in this kingdom. Got it, creep?”

                The man’s mouth folded in as he nodded his head up and down vigorously. Mina could make out the beads of sweat popping out on his forehead as Noctis still glared at him.

                “Come on, Mina.” Noctis took her hand in his and started dragging her away from the man.

                There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she couldn’t even formulate a sentence as he pulled her along to a quieter part of the room. When they finally sat down together side by side at the bar she finally found her voice.

                “Thanks for saving me back there,” she said quietly. She felt heated from both anger and bewilderment from what had just occurred. She could barely look at the prince, but she noticed his usual blue eyes had a slight red hue to them.

                _Shit. Did that guy really piss him off that much?_ She fumbled with her hands in her lap as the prince remained silent. _I should wait for him to speak instead of pushing him. He has an awful temper and I don’t need him blowing this place up._

“What were you thinking,” his voice was a low rumble. “Why did you come after me?”

                _How does he know I was trying to find him?_ “Excuse me?”

                “Why did you leave the kitchen?”

                “Is this another one of your rude jokes?”

                “No!” His eyes met hers and the tint of red was slowly fading. “I mean… you know it’s not safe for you to just walk around like that.”

                “Last time I checked we’re both adults, and you aren’t my father. I can go and please where I want.”

                “Yeah, but… It just wasn’t safe. Do you know how many guys are after you? He was only one of many that have been watching you since you took a step out of the kitchen. If I hadn’t stepped in what would you have done?”

                Mina fell silent again, not quite knowing what to say. _It’s true. Noctis knows I can take care of myself, but I wasn’t strong enough this time to get that creeper off me._

                Noctis looked both exhausted and frazzled as he beckoned the bartender over. “Let’s just drink.”

                “Are you sure?” _He just turned 21 a few months ago, but he’s never drunk anything._

                “Yeah?” He smirked at her. “Didn’t we say we were going to go out drinking once I was legal? We’ve got to start living life at some point, Mina.” He then turned to the bartender. “One Kamikaze for me and a Screwdriver for the lady.”

                _Huh? How does he know what drinks to order? Even I don’t know what they are!_ She watched as the bartender nodded and went to prepare the drinks.

                “Uh… Noct?”

                “Huh?”

                So many questions were still racing in her mind but the only one that managed to come out was, “Why did you call me your girlfriend back there?”

                His gaze immediately dropped from hers and he clenched one of his hands into a fist. She studied the intricacies of the ring of the Lucii on his right middle finger until he moved his hand into his lap.

                “I… I was just trying to save you. It didn’t mean anything.” He was still clenching his fist in his lap. “I knew calling you my girlfriend would get him to back off.”

                _I think having the Prince of Lucis staring daggers into you while his eyes glow red is enough to scare anybody. You didn’t need to give us a label._ “But now people are actually going to think we’re dating. You know this is going to be all in the headlines tomorrow.”

                “I just wanted to save you back there OK? I wanted to keep you safe,” he said lowly as the bartender returned with their drinks. “Does it bother you that much to be with me?”

                “What? I never said it bothered me.”

                “You’re acting like it.” He held his shot glass out to her in a toast. A very small smile tugged the corner of his lips up as he changed the conversation. “Happy New Year.”

                “Happy New Year,” she returned his smile as she clinked her glass against his and then took a swig of her drink. She blanched as the strong flavor hit her tongue. She tried not to choke on her drink as she set her glass back down.

                “Noctis, what the hell did you order?”

                “A Screwdriver.” He set his glass down as well and it was completely empty. “I thought you liked orange juice?”

                “Yeah but… not in my alcohol.” _It’s sweet he noticed I can never get enough of orange juice, but I’m dying over here._ She ushered the bartender over and asked for a water. He frowned before trotting away to pour it from the fountain.

                An amused smirk lined Noctis’ full lips as he peered at her with a curious expression. “I think it was the vodka, not the orange juice.”

                “Are you trying to get me blackout drunk!?”

                A small laugh escaped the prince’s lips and Mina thought it was the most beautiful sound. He never laughed or smiled enough, and to see him genuinely happy made her heart leap for joy. “I just wanted to treat you to something. You don’t have to drink anymore if you don’t want to.”

                _I’m not going to._ She thanked the bartender as he brought her a water and refilled Noctis’ drink.

                “So how are things going with your dad and the kingdom?” She asked after taking a sip of water. _This is so much better._

                Noctis shrugged. “Dad is good…” He paused and let out a sad sigh. “His knee has been acting up a lot recently though. He’s… He’s been in a lot of pain and the pain meds aren’t really helping. I’ve had to step in his place for a lot of meetings… and that’s why I’ve been missing out on time with you and the guys. I’ve been stuck in his stuffy office reading policies, signing papers, and attending boring meetings.” He buried his face in his hands as the bartender brought his refill. “It’s… exhausting…”

                _Is that why he’s been so crabby recently?_ She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “His pain has always subsided after a few days when he has flair ups, right?”

                “Yeah but… this time is different. He can barely stand and…” He lowered his hands from his face and looked at her. “I’m scared, Mina,” he said in a quiet voice.

                She could see all the pain and fear in his eyes. Seeing him hurting hurt her as well. “I’m so sorry, Noctis.” She rubbed his back as he downed another shot.

                “Sorry isn’t going to save anyone,” he muttered. “He’s aging faster than any of us and I’m not sure how long the old man is going to be around anymore.”

                Mina’s heart ached as the bartender brought yet another drink. She wasn’t sure what to say to make her friend feel better, but now she understood his pain. She watched him down another drink before she intervened.

                “I think that’s enough for the night.” She noticed a bleary look in his eyes as time went on.

                “Baby, I can drink a lot more than this.”

                _Baby? He’s out of it._ “Alright, what do you say about us going home? It’s getting late,” she said as she pulled him up from his seat and hooked her arm in his. She shook her head no at the bartender as he brought yet another drink.

                “Youjustwanttochallengeme, don’t you?”

                “What?” Mina nearly tripped over herself in the darkness as she led her friend back to the kitchen.

                “I said, you! Want to challenge me! To a drinking game!” He snatched his arm from hers and draped his arm over her shoulder instead. He leaned against her body and if it wasn’t for the scent of alcohol on his breath she would’ve loved having him practically hugging her.

                “Uh… Noctis you’re drunk and we’re going home.” She led him into the kitchen. “Guys?” She found Prompto talking to Lunafreya while Ignis was preoccupied with a crossword puzzle.

                “I’m taking this pretty girl home,” Noctis whispered against her neck suddenly. She felt her skin crawl as his breath tickled her skin. His lips grazed her neck and she swore her heart would beat out of her chest.

                “Uh… OK?” Prompto frowned in confusion as he exchanged weird looks with Lunafreya.

                “Are they dating now?” Lunafreya asked quietly.

                Mina opened her mouth to speak. “No-”

                “Yeah!” Noctis giggled as he pulled her even closer against his body. “She’s so pretty.”

                _Oh my gods I’m going to die of embarrassment._ She avoided Ignis’ amused smirk as she gently pushed Noctis back. “He’s had too much to drink and I’m taking him home. Call me if anything comes up.”

                “Dear, you’ll need to be calling us if anything happens,” Ignis placed the papers down as he smiled at her. “But regardless, have fun and be safe.”

                _Have fun and be safe? Is he joking right now?_ She swallowed back her retort as Noctis nuzzled his face against her neck again. She shot Prompto a look of help, but a smirk also was donning the blond’s face as he held his camera steady.

                “Dude, this is so cute.” He started taking pictures as fast as he could. “I kept telling him that they’d be cute together!”

                Mina turned to her last resort, Lunafreya, for help but the blonde was only smiling pleasantly at her. “I think tonight will be fun for both of you!”

                _Oh my gods are they actually serious right now?_

                “Baby, are you ready to go?” Noctis asked.

                _Part of me is saying he’s just playing along. But he was so down about his father and suddenly energetic so I doubt it._ “Yeah,” she agreed softly as she started walking towards the back door of the kitchen. “Good night guys!”

                “ _Good_ night!” They all called after her and she cringed.

                _Why me? Why now?_ When she stepped out into the chilly night air she was actually happy to have Noctis so near for warmth. _If he was sober he’d be walking at least ten feet away and I’d be much colder._

                After shoving the prince into the passenger side of her car she hoped in the driver’s side and started the engine. It did not take her long to get the drunk prince home, but unfortunately, he had taken the liberty to pass out along the trip.

                “Noct! Wake up!” She lightly punched her friend in the arm when they arrived at his apartment.

                _Do I seriously have to carry him up?_ She frowned as she looked him over as he mumbled in his drunken stupor. “You are such a lame drunk,” she growled as she pulled him from the car. He fell on her shoulder as she slammed the car door and began to drag him into the building.

                _He stayed in room 315, right?_ She tried to remember his new room number, as the prince had just moved out of his father’s castle. _Or was it 314?_ She pushed the call button on the elevator as she pondered her thoughts.

                “What are we doing here?”

                His sudden question startled her as they stood in the apartment lobby together. “Uh… we’re home.”

                “It’s our honeymoon already?”

                “What?” _Nevermind, he’s still out of it._ “Come on, let’s just go up to your room. I need you to walk now because you’re so heavy.”

                “Hey, are you callin’ me fat?”

                _OK, he’s finally saying something normal._ “No. You look good Noctis.” She breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator reached their floor. She tugged him inside and let him lean against the wall as she took a break from supporting his weight.

                He was silent as he leaned against the wall and for a moment she thought he had fell asleep standing up until the elevator dinged to signal they had made it to their floor.

                “Food’s ready?” He asked as he glanced at her.

                “No, just the elevator.” She suddenly found his drunkenness adorable and funny. Mistaking the elevator for an oven timer was something she could tease him about later. “Come on, Noct. Can you walk on your own?”

                “Hmmm.” He made some unearthly noise as he stumbled out the elevator and towards his room.

                _I take that as a no._ She sighed as she walked up to him and let him drape his arm over her shoulder again for support. For some reason she found his closeness comforting. He was warm and soft, yet his chest was firm and his grip around her shoulders was strong. He was a combination of gentleness and strength that she found irresistible.

                “Where’s your key?” She asked when he stopped in front of the room labelled 315.

                “Front pocket?” His tone was unsure.

                _Please tell me he has them._ When the prince didn’t move to get his keys, she took the liberty of going into his pockets.

                _We’ve been friends for years anyway and there’s almost nothing I haven’t seen._ She tried to reassure herself that it was OK to touch him like this. _We have wrestled on countless occasions, I nearly walked in on him naked after a shower, and he’s seen me in a swimsuit. Nothing new here._ She fished in the pocket closer to her but only found his phone.

                _Let’s try the other pocket._ She leaned against him to reach it and he laughed quietly against her cheek. She ignored him as she plunged her hand into his pocket to hopefully find the key.

                _This is so awkward._ She could feel his gaze on her as she fished around in his pocket to find nothing. As she removed her hand it grazed it against something semi-hard and warm.

                _Oh!_ She felt her cheeks heat up at the realization of what she just touched. She avoided eye contact with the prince as uttered, “I’m sorry. Uh… I didn’t find your keys. Can you check your back pockets?” She asked to prevent herself from touching anything else that was private.

                _You groped his dick, so nothing can be worse than that._ She tried to burn the memory of it from her mind as he still held her while checking his back pockets. Within seconds he pulled out a white key card and handed it to her.

                _Are you kidding?_ She furrowed her brows as she turned away from him and stepped out of his embrace. _Not that I didn’t like touching him, but all of that could’ve been prevented._ She swiped the card in the door and it lit up green as it accepted the card. She and Noctis practically stumbled into his room and the door promptly shut behind them.

                “How are you feeling?” She asked as she flicked the lights on in his dark apartment. Unlike most visits it wasn’t a pigsty and she was grateful.

                “Dizzy. Can we go to bed?”

                “Yeah.” She led him to his bedroom and set him down gently in bed. She tried to shrug his arm off her, but he pulled her into bed with him. She fell on top of him with her face against his chest.

                “Can you stay?” He asked softly against her hair.

                She would have outright rejected him but the sadness in his tone made her stop. She lifted her head from his chest to stare into his blue eyes. The same unreadable expression from earlier was there along with a mixture of sadness.

                Mina nodded, unable to reject him in this state. _He’s hurting and the least I can do is stay with him._  

                 “Thank you.” He wrapped both of his arms securely around her and hugged her closer to his chest.

                _He’s never held me like this before._ His grip was strong, but he held her with such tenderness and care she never wanted him to let go.

                _Noctis, what are you thinking?_ She listened to his heartbeat as he held her in silence. His was steady and slow unlike hers that was racing at what seemed like the speed of sound. His breathing was even and relaxed, and for a moment she thought that maybe he was asleep.

                “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He suddenly asked quietly.

                “Huh?” She looked up at him.

                “That I love you.” He stopped hugging her and brushed her hair away from her face. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he stared down at her.

                _OK, he’s drunk and totally doesn’t mean this._ She was unsure of what to do as he caressed the side of her face.

                “I’m so scared about what’s going on with Dad, but you listened to me. Thank you.” He withdrew his hand and she immediately missed his touch.

                “I’m always here to listen to you, Noctis.” She wiggled off him to lay by his side. Being too close to him felt a little too intimate for comfort.

                “Yeah?” He smiled but it wasn’t his regular forced smile. This smile was goofy and genuine.

                “Yeah.” She nodded. “I promise that your dad will get better too. He just needs time to heal while you run the country. You’ve always been an amazing leader.”

                “Me?” He softly laughed. “I can hardly order a pizza right. I’m not sure I could run this country alone.”

                “You’re never alone.” She studied his face. “The guys are always here and I’m always here with you too. And we’re never going to leave your side. When you need someone, you can always rely on us.”

Noctis stared at her in silence for several moments. A look of relief washed over his features before he brought her into another strong hug.

                “Thank you,” he said against her hair. “I needed to hear that.”

                She heard his voice break and she knew he was crying a little. She wrapped her arm around his waist, relishing in his touch and the way his body felt against hers. She had never noticed it before, but he fit against her so well it nearly made her blush.

                “I’m always here for you,” she whispered again as she softly rubbed his back.

                He pulled away from the hug and pressed his forehead against hers. “Can I tell you something?”

                “Yeah. Anything, Noct.” She felt intimidated by how close he was, but she could not pull away since he still had his arm around her.

                “I meant it when I told you I loved you earlier. And not as your friend. I want to be something more…”

                _OK, this is not what I expected. Be still my racing heart!_ Mina took in a deep breath. “Are you sure?”

                “Normally people say, I love you too.” A very small smile tugged the corner of his lips up.

                “I mean…” _I’m so stupid. What was I thinking?_ She closed her eyes in embarrassment. “It’s just…”

                “Mina. Look at me.”

                She opened her eyes. His face was so close she could make out all the creases in his forehead and the barely noticeable mole above the right corner of his mouth. He was a handsome man and deep down inside Mina knew he was everything she ever wanted.

                “I’m sure I love you. With everything in me. I loved you ever since we graduated high school. It was always my dream to take you out on dates and hold your hand, but I didn’t want to mess up our friendship.” His fingers traced small circles on her lower back. “I wanted you to be my princess then, and I want you to be my princess now.”

                _OK, maybe he isn’t joking._ She swallowed, still not knowing what to say. _I want to tell him I have feelings for him too, but I feel so shocked that the words won’t come out._

                “If you’ll have me.” He took her free hand that was pressed against his chest and brought it to his lips to kiss it. His breath tickled the back of her hand and she felt herself blush more.

                “I… yes…” She felt so flustered she could barely think straight. The way he stared at her was so sexy that she couldn’t look away. She could never get enough of his beautiful eyes and they were certainly drawing her in tonight.

                “Yes what?”

                “I want to be your princess too, Noctis.” Her mouth suddenly felt dry. “I… I liked you for a long time too. I just never said anything because… well… you’re the prince and all. I could never tell how you really felt about me either.”

                “Hmm.” He hummed as he gently squeezed her hand in his. “I didn’t want you to know how I felt back then anyway. It would’ve caused us issues.”

                “Issues?”

                He nodded. “I wasn’t ready to be the best man I could be for you then. I didn’t know what it meant to love someone with your whole heart, unconditionally. I understand that now and I know how to take care of you.”

                Mina felt her heart flutter. She had never thought of Noctis as the romantic type, but he was surprising her tonight. “Noctis…” She embarrassingly choked on his name as she almost started crying.

                “Oh… don’t cry.” His eyebrows furrowed in concern. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… Please don’t cry.”

                “I’m crying because I’m happy,” she wanted to push his hand away as he wiped away the few tears that had escaped. “I never expected you to feel the same way I did all these years. You don’t understand how much I wanted you to love me and hold me and-”

                Her nails dug into his waist in shock as his lips pressed against hers in a sweet kiss. Once her brain had processed that her friend was kissing her she kissed him back. At first his lips awkwardly moved across hers but once they found their rhythm she found pure bliss. His lips were so soft, and she could feel the passion behind his slow kisses.

                “I love you,” he whispered again against her lips. “So much.”

                “I love you too.” She smiled as he pressed his lips against hers in another multitude of kisses. She couldn’t stop her hands from going underneath his shirt and feeling the firm muscles beneath the fabric. At her touch he placed both of his hands on her waist and pulled her into his lap as he sat up.

                “Look what you made us do,” he uttered as he stared into her eyes again.

                “ _Me_?” She wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddled him. “I think you’re the one that started the love confession.”

                “Maybe.” He leaned in to kiss along her jaw and neck. “But you make me want to do this.” He suddenly rolled his hips against hers and she felt the tension in his jeans.

                “Oh-!” She started but he muffled her sounds with another kiss.

                “Do you think you can serve your prince well tonight?”

                Mina was sure her entire face was red as Noctis smirked at her. She nodded, not able to say anything again under his smoldering gaze. Instead she pressed her lips back against his in a signal she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

                “I’m going to make you feel like the princess you always deserved to be,” he whispered against her ear before gently grabbing her shoulders and pushing her underneath him. His hand was already snaking up her shirt as he kissed her again.

                Mina didn’t push him away for once and she gave herself over to the next heir of the throne. The night was long and heated as he left kisses all over her skin and loved her in ways she never knew he could.

                Morning came too quickly as bird song and sunlight leaked its way through Noctis’ curtains. Mina squeezed her eyes shut as the orange rays of light hit her eyelids.

                “Hmm… five more minutes…” Noctis murmured over her head. His arm was still protectively wrapped around her waist from when they had fell asleep cuddling.

                She heard his phone buzz on the bedside table but they both ignored it as they enjoyed each other’s company for the last final moments of that morning.

                “Mina?” Noctis asked in his raspy morning voice.

                “Noctis?”

                “I meant everything I said last night. And I meant everything we did too. I love you,” he said again, and she felt his lips on the top of her head. “Are you feeling alright?”

                “I love you too.” She placed her hand on his bicep. “And yes. It hurts a little but I’m OK.”

                “Good.” He snuggled closer to her. “I love you so much. Thanks for always staying by my side.”

                She smiled against his chest. “I’ll always be here, baby.”

                “Forever and ever?”

                “For all eternity.” She wiggled out of his strong hold and kissed his lips. “I’ll be happy to serve beside you as your queen.”

                Not only did he smile at her but his eyes lit up with happiness as well. In that moment she recognized the unfamiliar look in his eyes from yesterday. All the love he had for her shone brightly in those blue eyes of his and she always wanted him to look at her like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you liked it hit the kudos button, share with the share buttons, or leave a comment!
> 
> If interested in my writing I am open for commissions so please check out my journal [ here](https://danagracee.deviantart.com/journal/Writing-Commissions-OPEN-704783403). If you do not have a DeviantArt account you may contact me here via personal message.


End file.
